When a jet-powered aircraft lands, the aircraft brakes, various aerodynamic drag sources (e.g., flaps, spoilers, etc.), and, in many instances, aircraft thrust reversers, are used to slow the aircraft down in the desired amount of runway distance. Once the aircraft is sufficiently slowed, and is taxiing from the runway toward its ground destination, the aircraft brakes are used to slow the aircraft, and bring it to a stop at its final ground destination.
Presently, many aircraft brake systems include a plurality of hydraulic, pneumatic, or electromechanical actuators, and a plurality of wheel mounted brakes. The brakes in many aircraft are implemented as multi-disk brakes, which include a plurality of stator disks and rotor disks. The stator disks and rotor disks may be alternately splined to a torque tube or wheel rim, and disposed parallel to one another, to form a brake disk packet. The actuators, in response to an appropriate pilot-initiated command, move between an engage position and a disengage position. In the engage position, the actuators each engage a brake disk packet, moving the brake disks into engagement with one another, to thereby generate the desired braking force.
As was noted above, the actuators used in some aircraft brake systems may be electromechanical actuators. An electromechanical actuator typically includes an electric motor and an actuator. The electric motor may supply a rotational drive force to the actuator, which converts the rotational drive force to translational motion, and thereby translate, for example, between a brake engage position and a brake disengage position.
Presently, aircraft brake system electromechanical actuators are configured as line replaceable units (LRUs). This means that each of the electromechanical actuators may, if needed, be removed from the aircraft and replaced with a new electromechanical actuator. At times, only the electric motor of an electromechanical actuator may need to be replaced. However, present aircraft brake system electromechanical actuators are not configured such that the electric motor is an LRU. In other words, present aircraft brake system electromechanical actuators are not configured to allow removal and replacement of the electric motor while the remainder of the electromechanical actuator remains installed on the aircraft. Moreover, even if such a configuration is provided, there is a potential for dust, debris, and/or other particulate contaminants to enter the electromechanical actuator.
Hence, there is a need for an aircraft brake system electromechanical actuator that is configured such that the electric motor is an LRU, and such that dust, debris, and/or other particulate contaminants are inhibited from entering the electromechanical actuator during electric motor removal and replacement. The present invention addresses one or more of these needs.